wingsoffirefanon_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Rules
__NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ This page lists all the rules a user must follow while using the wiki. If there is any confusion with a particular rule, please contact one of the . We are here to enforce the rules in a fair manner. General ;• You must be at least 13 years old be on this (or any) wiki. :This is in FANDOM’s Terms of Use, which you automatically agree to when you sign up for an account. ;• Treat users and their content with respect. :Everyone deserves respect. This is an open and friendly site, so please keep it that way. :Do not change content of pages that belong to someone else without permission! Adding categories is fine. ;• Do not harass other users. :Do not repeatedly ask users for free art, coding, fanfics, roleplay, etc. ;• Keep content and conversation PG-13. :Wings of Fire is made for younger readers, thus we wish to keep our content friendly. :Topics not allowed: ::Non-consensual sexual content ::Graphic gore ::Graphic sexual content (smut) :Topics allowed with mature warning: ::Mentions of in-universe drugs / alcohol ::Trauma ::Self-harm ::Minor mentions of sexual content (like teenage pregnancy) ::Incest ;• Use clean language. :Since this wiki is PG-13, we limit the swears we allow. The only ones we allow are: ::Damn ::Hell ::Crap :Everything else is not allowed. You may, however, censor other swears with two asterisks. For example, P**s. ;• Obey copyright laws. :All original content produced by users on the WOFF Wiki operate under the by-nc-nd license, unless otherwise stated by the owner. You cannot use or reproduce art, characters, etc without the permission of the original creator and owner. :In basic form, do not use something (art, story, character, etc) that does not belong to/was made by you. :Exceptions are if you have permission from the creator or it was specifically created for you. ;• No spoilers after a new book comes out. :You must wait two weeks after the release date of a new Wings of Fire book before you are able to post spoilers of said book. This includes on characters pages, fanfictions, in chat, on threads and on walls. ;• No badge farming. :Don't do things solely to get a badge. They are merely for fun, and don't correlate to how great of a user you are. ;• No excessive advertising. :Don't promote your content over and over, either in the same place or in different places. A couple times is alright and will suffice. Chat ;• Leave a warning before linking anything mature in chat. :This includes, but is not limited to, swears, blood, gore and drug references. See the general rules for a better idea of mature things. :Nothing sexual is allowed. Period. ;• Chat topics. :While in chat there is the possibility of many different topics coming up. While we allow a lot of non-WoF discussions, there are some we'd prefer you'd avoid/be careful with, and some we won't allow altogether. Do note that some things will be a case by case base. :Cautious topics: ::Alcohol ::Rated R movies/M video games (Or what the equivalent is in other countries) ::Venting about issues ::Religion ::Mental illness ::Sexuality :Banned topics: ::Politics ::Real world drugs ::Content that breaks any of the other rules ::Controversial issues(PM one of us if you are unsure if your desired topic fits this However, if you have to ask, there is a greater than not chance that it is) ;• Don't spam chat. :No posting the same or similar things over and over, be it emotes, words or links. Content ;• Do not make/create new templates. :Using already created ones is fine. Creating new ones, such as friend badges, is not allowed. They clutter the wiki. ;• Do not create new categories. :We have enough categories, and creating more for niche things will make the wiki messy. If you have ideas for new categories, contact one of the mods! The only exception to this rule is content categories. These categories are for all the content a user has created. Once you have made five or more pages you may make yourself a content category. To do this: ::Create a new page ::Name it "Category:Content (Username)" ::Hit publish ;• Do not change the content of other user's pages :Unless you have permission, do not change the content of someone's story, character's personality, etc. Fixing spelling mistakes, typos, and adding categories is allowed. ;• Do not use other users' content without permission. :This includes fanfictions, characters, ideas, and tribes. That is, unless you have permission from the owner of said content. ;• Characters cannot be sold for DA points or currency with real world value outside of the wiki : Many other website users are not present on the wiki, therefore cannot claim the page : The wiki is not here to provide money or profit for users. Use other sites if this is your intention : If you desperately want to sell this page, you must transfer all the info elsewhere Roleplaying More information on roleplaying etiquette can be found here. ;• Only usable tribes are allowed in roleplays. :Usable tribes include all canon and allowed fanon tribes. A list of these tribes can be found at the top of any page under the tabs of: ::Pyrrhian Tribes ::Pantalan Tribes ::Fanon Tribes :Any dragons within the Tribeless Dragons category are also not allowed in roleplays. ;• Do not control other users' characters in roleplays. :Do not dictate the actions of another users' character. I.E, making them get hit from an attack your character. Give the other user a chance to respond. ;• No not kill/maim other users' characters without permission. :Minor injuries are alright, like a scratch or bruise, but missing limbs or debilitating injuries are not allowed unless you ask the owner of the character if it is alright. :An exception to this rule is if within the roleplay information the host of said roleplay allows this. By joining, you are giving them (and depending on the rules, others) permission to harm, maim and/or kill your OC. ;• You must ask to join a roleplay. :Don't just insert yourself into one. You have to ask the host for permission to join, and how you should join in. ;• Discussions on a roleplay should relate to said roleplay. :If you wish to talk about something else, move it to a message wall or another thread ;• Try not to abandon a roleplay. :Doing this can lead to the roleplay falling apart if your character was important. :Speak to the host about having to leave and try to work it into the roleplay. Trades and Requests ;• The user who asks for the trade (in coding, art, etc) must complete their side first. :This is to prevent scamming from the person who initiated it. Also, it helps determine the quality of art the other person should provide to make it even. ;• Communication is key. :If you cannot complete a trade or request, tell the other user before it is too late. You can also tell them it might take longer than usual. ;• Requests do not have to be fulfilled. :These users are giving you something for nothing, so if they don't want to do it, they are not obligated to; however, communicate this with the other person. ;• Do not ask for more than three requests at a time. :It makes you look like you are greedy and just want free art. Fanon Tribes ;• We are not currently accepting any new fanon tribes. : for any ideas you have. : Only the categories Tribes (Unusable) and Blog posts should be present. ;• Characters of unusable tribes cannot be used in roleplay. :They can have pages and be used in fanfiction. ;• Make sure you have permission to make your character. : One TempestWing Spark can be created without permission. Extras require permission. : All the tribes are open, but require permission for hybrids, royalty, animus, and other special dragons. Wiki Administration Here is a list of all users with userrights on this wiki. For more information about gaining a position on this wiki, please visit or the Promotions & Demotions Board.